


Beautiful With You

by tiny_gay_creampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_gay_creampuff/pseuds/tiny_gay_creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura figures out why Carmilla is hurt by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful With You

Carmilla is blasting My House by PVRIS to piss Laura off then leaves the room for a moment. The song changes to White Noise also by PVRIS Laura gets up to see what the name is because she likes the melody. She slides the lock button on the vampires ipod and it opens up to a playlist called “current mood.” She clicks on the currently playing button and the lyrics pop up

**_“All that comes out is white noise and incomprehensible sounds, And all you ever do is turn me down. I’m watching. I’m waiting. I’m aching. Suffocating. I’m breathing. I’m speaking. Can you hear me? I’m screaming for you. Day by day, I’m slowly replaced in your picture frames.”_ **

Laura is now quietly sobbing realizing how much she fucked up. She clicks the skip button.

I’m Not an Angel by Halestorm plays out the stereo

**_“I tear you down_**

**_I make you bleed eternally_ **

**_Can’t help myself_ **

**_From hurting you and it’s hurting me_ **

**_I don’t have wings so flying with me won’t be easy_ **

**_Cause I’m not an angel, I’m not an angel”_ **

“This it all about me oh my god!”

She franticly scrolls through the playlist and copies down all the song names “Family Of The Year - Hero, Halestorm - unapologetic, PVRIS - Ghost, PVRIS - Holy, PVRIS - Fire… wait is this whole album on here?”

She hears the door open and rushes to her computer decrypt the lyrics of each individual song. An hour passes and Carmilla is lounging on the bed. Carmilla looks up from her book to see laura sobbing at her computer.

“You ok creampuff?” Carmilla asks with hesitation.

“I get it.”

“You get it?”

“I’m such a fuck up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Im a horrible person.”

“You are probably not going to shut up about this so I’m listening.”

“You see sajkdsa dsalewnjs akdauiw bsajh.”

“I need english cupcake”

Laura gestures to her desk and computer. Carmilla groans and gets up to see the big deal. There is about 30 tabs of a to z lyrics open. Laura sobs into Camilla’s arm.

“I’m such a fuck up. I’m such a fuck up. I’m such a fuck up.”

“Oh my god laura are you drunk?”

Carmilla sniffs lauras mug. “Vodka really?”

“I… I… I understand now. I get it. I’ve been listening to your music. I looked up the lyrics and I fucked up I don’t want to…I don't want to loose you.”

The stereo goes silent for a moment and Beautiful With You by Halestorm begins to play.

Carmilla and Laura look at each other with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry I asked to much of you. I shoulden’t of done that to you.” Laura sobs.

The chorus kicks in and Carmilla begins to sob and drop to her knees.

_**“I am beautiful with you**_

_**Even in the darkest part of me** _

_**I am beautiful with you** _

_**Make it feel the way it’s supposed to be** _

_**You’re here with me** _

_**Just show me this and I’ll believe I am beautiful with you”** _

Laura’s jaw drops she has never seen Carmilla this vulnerable before.

Carmilla looks up to Laura “I can’t do this. You maybe just some naive 19 year old human and I never wanted to fall for you but I can’t shake this. Out of the hundreds of years I’ve lived you of all people Laura… I think I’m in love with you”

Before they know it their lips lock.

Carmilla retreats “shit im sorry.”

Laura leans in to meet the gap between them and they meet again.

Laura whispers “Carm I love you.”

Carmilla settles into Laura's shoulder "I am beautiful with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I also made a full playlist of all music mentioned and a few extras!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/brittney-beanie/playlist/3nIRZjuURwUmHY0wxQIzI0


End file.
